


The Numbers On Your Keypad

by gala_apples



Category: The OC
Genre: Kinky Gen, Multi, Orders, Texting, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marissa has a kink no one else has. But that's okay. She also has a system no one else has, and a behind the scenes dom that no one else has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Numbers On Your Keypad

**Holding**

Earlier in the week Marissa was pretty sure today would be a 3. Of course, any of them are possible. That’s the thrill of waking up in the morning; she never knows what’s about to be expected of her. It would have turned the tables completely if Summer had decided to text a 4 or a 6. But it’s a 3, which makes the most amount of sense for a Friday night party. 

Summer didn’t do it for this morning, Marissa knows that much. On a 3 Marissa’s under strict orders to not drink any liquid for more than an hour once she pees. It’s irrelevant at school. It matters at Holly’s house party. Practically speaking, 3 means as soon as she pees she’ll be sober for the rest of the night. There’s an inherent punishment entwined in the relief of going, the reward of getting drunk in the punishment of her bladder filling.

It’s diabolical, really. The more liquor Marissa drinks the looser her control of her own body is. This wouldn’t be half the problem it is if she was guzzling soda. But she’s not drinking soda, and each shot of vodka down her throat feels like five shots in her bladder. By the time she’s smashed, laughing at jokes she only half catches, she’s walking with her knees turned in and her cunt clenching on nothing. It’s gonna be a long night.

**Wetting**

Marissa shudders when he opens her phone Sunday morning and sees 6. It’s by far the most embarrassing. She can’t decide if that makes it the best or the worst option. She chooses her outfit carefully before she leaves the house. A dark swirly patterned skirt is best for a 6 day. 

She makes it an hour after breakfast at the pier with Luke before she has to go. In the bathroom Marissa hikes up her skirt to her waist and sits down, panties still on. It used to take her brain a minute to convince her body it was okay to go, but these days it’s only a moment’s pause. The sound of her piss hitting the water is quite muffled, having to pass through the cotton filter first. She can’t help but wonder if any of the other occupants subconsciously notice that the sound’s off, or if she’s just paranoid.

When Marissa’s done peeing she stands up. She’s allowed to blot her dripping panties with a wad of toilet paper. She’s _not_ allowed to take them off. She has to just slide her skirt back down and hope her panties aren’t soaked enough to transfer wetness on to her skirt. Luckily Luke’s plans for the morning are just walking on the beach. He probably thought her smile at the diner’s table was because she thought it was romantic. In truth Marissa was relieved. If her wet panties are going to stain her skirt it’s then; the first time that her weight presses on the loaded fabric. A walk gives Marissa some time to dry up before she has to sit again.

**Coming**

When Summer’s feeling especially kinky she’ll text 5. 

There’s only one real way to accomplish 5. Sex is fun, but Luke would freak. Manual stimulation is fun, but it takes Marissa a while to get off with just her fingers. But what gets her off nearly instantly is the hard movement of a vibrator. In the case of a 5, speed is important. 

Marissa drinks normally throughout the day. She has a full water bottle for each class, like every other girl, because hydration is good for your skin. Unlike every other girl, she doesn’t use transfer time to pee. She holds off visiting the bathroom like she’s been given a 3. By the time she’s leaving school she’s squirming at the red lights, and she practically sprints into the house once she’s parked. 

Confident her bladder is full enough, it’s time to get the other thing she needs. Marissa’s vibrator is hidden in a jewelry box, a tacky ugly one that her mom would never think to look inside when she’s borrowing things to reclaim her youth. Before she even steps into her bathroom Marissa turns it on. The buzz stirs up her anticipation. It’s a Pavlovian response, the mechanical buzz always comes with good tidings. 

As Marissa sits with her legs spread she thumbs the vibrator to maximum. She has until she’s done pissing to orgasm, otherwise no masturbating or Luke for the next two nights. It’s a goal she’s determined to meet.

**Begging**

No, that’s not true. When Summer’s feeling especially kinky she’ll text a 7. After all, a 5 is just making Marissa do her thing. A 7 is making others make Marissa do her thing. 

It works like this: on 7 days Marissa has to get permission to pee. Only when she gets it from three people is she allowed to go. It’s hard to ask _hey, I’m gonna go to the bathroom, okay?_ in ways that make that many people reply to her, but she has to. At least at school there are people to answer her. When she’s at home and her mom is drunk and her dad is working she has to resort to online fetish forums. And those guys don’t always say _sure, whatever_.

**Showing**

At her core, Marissa knows she’s the type of girl who will do things she might not enjoy doing to get attention. Whether that’s her parents fault or not she’ll never know, although the answer seems obvious. The nice thing about attention is that there there seems to be any consequences. She’s too elite for consequences.

That’s why 4 doesn’t bother her. Public urination- so what? Half her school’s done worse and none of it ever matters.

She’s in the parking lot at the mall when she slides her panties off one ankle and tucks them under her sandal strap of the opposite foot so they don’t touch the grimy asphalt. She squats and lets loose, piss flowing out of her. Her car is hiding her from the public, the slightly uneven asphalt making the pee flow away from her. Even if it wasn’t, she wouldn’t worry. She’s Marissa Cooper. She can’t get arrested. 

**Displaying**

The messiest is probably 1. Marissa’s not sure where Summer got the idea. Maybe at the gyno’s or something. That’s what it always reminds Marissa of, at least. When she sits on the toilet she has to spread her legs obscenely wide, like she’s sliding them into invisible stirrups. Then she has to slide her perfectly manicured fingers against her labia and pull them apart. Only once she’s pulled as wide open as she can be without hurting herself is she allowed to pee. 

The piss always goes everywhere. Marissa’s index and middle fingers of both hands get drenched in the hot liquid. Sometimes it gets onto her thighs. It takes longer to clean herself up than it does to actually pee. One of these days the stall she ducks into will have run out of toilet paper, and then she’ll be fucked. 

**Positioning**

2 is a task that’s hard to do in a public location. Marissa doesn’t back out, doesn’t make excuses. She agreed to this. She just has to strategize it so that she’s never in a bank of stalls on the days that Sumer’s texted her the number 2, and that she’s wearing the right clothes. 2 days are bad for pants and socks, better for skirts and easily removable sandals.

The problem is intermittent. Sometimes when Marissa’s standing up to pee as ordered she can scrunch her muscles right. When she does it correctly there’s enough pressure to make a solid stream into the toilet she’s straddling. Most times though the piss just starts running down her thighs. It trickles down the length of her legs and pools on the floor under her feet.

In her own home that’s fine. She can go when she wants, and she has time to clean up the floor and her legs. At the mall Marissa has to wait until the bathroom is empty to go, then speed scrub the floor. In public places her own body comes last. You can’t see wet trackmarks the way you can see a yellow puddle. It would be a hell of a lot easier if she was a guy. On the other hand, if she was a guy peeing standing up wouldn’t be a pissplay task, it would be fact of life.

**Daydreaming**

The best part of it all is Summer told her two weeks ago she’d come up with an eighth. Marissa has no idea what it could be, but she’s excited, and she likes to think about it when she’s bored. None of their other numbers are getting old, but it’s always nice to have more.


End file.
